The Stars Shine for Us
by MissLilyPendragon
Summary: It is Rose Tylers big day. She is getting married but will old enimies come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining down on Rose Tyler as she slowly drifted back from the land of sleep. The birds outside her window where singing and it was a beautiful, cloudless day. She sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stretched. She was still half asleep as she plonked back down on the bed to snuggle up and go back to sleep when suddenly, her phone's alarm went off.

She reached over and picked it up. It wasn't like her to set alarms. She didn't have to go anywhere until 12 noon. That's when her job started. She was an agent at torchwood towers in London and part time model. Just the other day she had been called out on a job to get rid of some troublesome weevils.

Weevils were human-animal hybrid aliens who lived on earth and liked to cause trouble. To humans they looked like normal, ugly men, but to torchwood they where different. They could see what was really hiding beneath all the layers of clothing. And they didn't like it.

It could be her mum and dad, Jackie and Pete. They where always spending time together and going on shopping sprees. She loved spending that quality time with her dad, seeing as until she was 26, he had been dead. She had been living in a parallel world were her dad was dead, but we can explain that part later.

"Soooooo" ….. She thought to her self out loud. "Its is not my job and its not mum and its not dad it could only be.."

She sat bolt upright in her bed before SCREAMING to an empty room, " HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD, ITS MY WEDDING DAY! I HAVE TO GET UP NNNOOOWWW!"

She leapt out of bed and into the shower. Her mum would be here any minute so she only had a few minutes. She turned the shower on and was greeted by freezing cold water. Just great, she thought as she felt the water cascading down her back like a water fall of arctic ice. "It will just have to do", she murmured before throwing her head back to face the ice cold water head on.

Five minutes later she was out and rubbing her hair and body vigorously with a towel. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon" She said in frustration as the towel broke in half. I mean, who's towel breaks on half? She quickly found another towel and began to dry herself off again.

She glanced at the time, 8-48am. It was fine, she had 2 minutes before her mum got here. Everything would be fine.

Then she realised she was stark naked before the panic that had vanished moments before materialised again. She spun around and ran for the wardrobe before grabbing a pair of light grey joggers and a baby pink short sleeved top to go with it.

Just as she was putting her coat and shoes on, the doorbell rang. It was a long, resounding ring that meant she had just enough time to race downstairs, tidy her hair up and open the door calmly to her mother who was waiting on the doorstep to come and whisk her away to the place she would get ready for the big day.

When they arrived at Tyler Grove Mansion, Rose felt that familiar warm feeling you get when you arrive at a place that feels like home. She flung the door open with a load and dangerous thu-thunk and went sprinting inside to see her father, Pete Tyler.

"Dad!" She exclaimed as the door flew open wide and she rammed into the arms of her father. He held on to her for a few more seconds and appreciated her warmth. He had only just found out he had a daughter a few years ago, and he didn't know how he had lived without her.

He was so proud to see his girl grow from a emotional teen into a young women. She was getting married and growing up to fast for his liking. She let go of him and squeaked. " . !" she squealed with delight.

She took his arm and practically dragged him up the stairs with her mother trailing behind, with all the bags.

She got to the top of the grand staircase and turned to the left. In front of her was a door that led to her room when she was here. The room with her dress and her makeup and her veil and her tiara and little did she know, that when she

Pushed open the door another surprise was waiting behind those doors.

She placed her hand on the doors polished, silver handles and pushed.

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"OMG!"

"OMG!"

"IT'S YOU!"

"I KNOW!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Both girls screamed at each other in delight as Rose's Best friend came out from behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie Thorn jumped on Rose the moment she stepped through the door. Her long, brunette hair flying out behind her.

Rose and her had quite a history.

They had met when Rose arrived on the parallel earth. Rose had gone to torchwood for a job and got the job. On her first day there she met Maddie. She got into the office and sitting there was a girl with gorgeous hair and eyes that twinkled like stars. She was wearing tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt with a gold clasp to keep her flowing locks out of her eyes.

She saw rose and stood up, looking sheepish. "Sorry Miss Tyler" she blushed "I didn't…." but trailed off her sentence when she saw the look on Rose's face. They both burst into laughter and from then on became the best of friends.

Two year ago, Maddie had gone on a trip to America and never come back. She said she was working out there and wouldn't make it back in time for the wedding when rose asked her to be bridesmaid. They hadn't spoken since but Rose got her measurements and got a dress for her, just in case.

She new it was wishful thinking but she wanted her friend to come back and maybe, deep down she knew that her friend wouldn't miss it. Even if it meant moving universes to be with her. Little did she know that not one, but two friends would go to such measures as to be with her on her special day.

One hour later, makeup had been applied, hair had been done and dresses had been filled.

Rose gasped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her Long brunette hair had been put into a simple bun at the back of her head and had a French plait circling her head like a halo. In the plait, small, pale pink roses had been put in and it looked like a crown of roses.

Next her eyes moved to her face. She had a naturally pale completion and her makeup suited it perfectly. It used black and grey to create a Smokey eye effect that she pulled off with ease. Her lips where a shade of pale pink that matched the roses perfectly and had gloss over the top so they looked lovely.

Lastly her eyes moved to her dress.

It was amazing.

It was a floor length, pure white gown. The skirt was plain with a 1.5 metre train and small crystals coming from the bottom up fading out. They twinkled in the sunlight like stars. She moved her eyes up to the bodice. It was a corset type thing that felt strangely comfortable. It was strapless and on one shoulder it had crystals on her skin that too sparkled like stars.

Her veil was long white piece of sheer fabric. At the end it trailed out longer than her dress and had a slight sparkle to it. It had been threaded with sliver thread and she felt beautiful.

She turned around when she heard a soft footfall behind and found Maddie. Well, she thought it was Maddie!

Her hair had too been done in a bun , but with a French plait criss-crossing the back of her head. Little roses had also been placed into the plaits. She had less makeup on, but still looked beautiful. Her dress was a pale pink colour and was floor length. Unlike roses it was a fairly slim fitting dress and had no crystals round the edge. She was still beautiful, all the same.

Maddie saw roses face and smiled. "Thank you, it's lovely, and you look like a goddess." Rose blushed and Maddie chuckled and grabbed her hand before saying. "Lets go and see what your parents think!"

When Rose and Maddie reached the living room it was silent. Her mum turned around and her chair and stood up. Her dad did the same and they both stared at her. After a few moments of silence her mum made the first noise. "You look gorgeous…." she managed to whisper before blurting into happy tears. Her dad took her mum by the hand and said,

"Lets go, your groom is waiting" before smiling and leading her mum out the door.

Rose smiled at Maddie and they walked out the room, excited for what was going to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Location : The Milky-way (parallel universe)

The vacuum out side was silent. No noise was to be heard. The big spheres of gas humans call stars were slowly making their way through the space and taking millions of light years to get anywhere. Little did planet earth know that important events would be taking place there that the universe would remember for centuries and soon come to worship as legend. For this is a parallel universe and on this very day an old friend returns and the age old battle can begin again.

Location : The TARDIS control room

"DDDDDOOOOOOOCCCCCCCTTTTTTOOO OOOORRRRRRRRRRR!" Rory yelled down one of the tardis' many hallways. "WWWWWWHHHHHHHHERRRRRRRRRREEE EEEEEEE AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEE EEEEEE YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU?" He sighed with frustration as he tried and failed to grab his attention again. He had been trying to call him for the last hour and he was having no luck. Him and Amy had not been seen for all of that time and Rory was starting to worry. He looked at the control screen above the main console and sighed again.

This is what it read and what he had been trying to figure out for the last hour.

Location : Nowhere  
Time : Nowhere  
Planet : Nowhere

You get the picture.

He knew Amy and the doctor would be able to figure it out.

Just as he took a breath in to call one more time, the doctor and Amy appeared from different corridors. Amy had a cup of tea in her hands and the doctor was carrying a wrench. Why he was, Rory had no idea!

"Rooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy yyy" said the doctor dragging out his name. " whats up?"

Rory sighed. "Look at the monitor doctor, look what it reads" He said. " I can't make sense of it. It makes no sense. How can this be real, Its like we have completely drifted out of time and space all together."  
The doctor came over to Rory and looked at the screen. Rory saw the doctors eyes widen.

"And how long has it been like this?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"All the time you have been out" Rory answered, equally worried.

"And how long have I been gone?" He asked, his face getting more worried as Rory looked at it.

"About 1 hour…" Rory answered hesitantly.

"And Amy," The Doctor asked, turning to her, " How long have you been gone, seeing as you left the same time as me?"

Amy coughed, " Ummm… 2 hours ago. I was making a roast dinner and it took 2 hours for the meat to cook, It just stopped cooking.."

The Doctor frowned. "Rory and Amy Pond, we have I problem. I have been gone for around 10 minutes. I went to get the screwdriver from my room…" Then he had an idea. "Amy, Rory, look at your watches."

Amy looked down and gasped with Rory closely copying the action.

"My watch, There's no numbers!" She Gasped.

"Same here!" Said Rory

They both turned to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at them and sprung into action. While he grabbed and twisted the controls he explained what was happening.

"Amy, Rory, we are in the void and if I don't get us out now we will all die. The void is the space in between parallel universes. It exists, not to exist. Us being here is ripping a hole in space and time. A parallel universe or alternative reality is a hypothetical self-contained separate reality coexisting with our own. Although the term "alternative reality" implies that the reality is a variant of our own. The term "parallel universe" is more general, without anything implying a relationship, or lack of relationship, with our own universe. A universe where the very laws of nature are different – for example, one in which there are no limitations and the speed of light can be exceeded would count as a parallel universe but not an alternative reality. The correct quantum mechanical definition of parallel universes is "universes that are separated from each other by a single quantum event."  
Last time this happened the TARDIS fell out of the Time-Space Continuum, and died, with me inside it. I believed that i was in the void , the infinite empty-space between the universes, where no time, space or energy exists. That's were we are now. It turns out, however, I fell into another universe; a much more desirable option. In this universe, Britain is a lot more technically advanced, with blimps almost replacing cars. I find a way to revive the TARDIS and travel back to their own universe. A parallel universe is really simple in the end. A new parallel universe is created by every single decision we make, understand?"

The husband and wife duo loked at the Doctor Blankly.

"Ummmmmmmmm...No, not really, but don't explain again" Amy said with finality mirrored all over her face.

"Ok." said the doctor looking stroppy. " Well you know if you don't under-" But he suddenly got cut off. All the light in the TARDIS went off and it stopped spinning. The trio looked at each other with nervous looks. "I think we may have stopped"  
But not 2 seconds after the Doctor had opened his big mouth the TARDIS sprung into life and hurtled through space and time passing thorugh 1000s of years in seconds to get to the day that would change all days.

The 9th of july 2012. They all screamed in unison.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH"

In the distance one star twinkled into exsistance.

(back in the tardis)  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH"


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor opened his eyes and blinked. "What?" He asked himself out loud.  
He Sat up and looked around. The TARDIS was completly black with the dim red emergency lighting on. He saw that bits of the console had broken off and the moninter screen was cracked. The floor was covered in rubble and the stairs had collapsed. Amy and Rory where still out cold. They both had a dusting of rubble covering them and where still holding hand like they had been before.  
The Doctor wimpered. "Not again..." He sighed. "You always have to do this old girl, just go and die! Don't think about me or getting stuck or getting put in alternative realities. Just go and mess with timey-wimey thing and change the quantem physics of the universe and the mechanical laws of time. Just don't tell me or anything. You could of warned me! Charge the sonic disruptor or put new batteries in your de-fribulator... Nooooooooo.." He finished with a sarcastic flourish of his hand.  
He spun around on the spot and blushed. Amy and rory where awake and staring at him like he had gone completly barmey.  
Amy spoke"Soooooo...Doctor... are we?"  
The doctor sprung into action. " Good question Pond. Where are we? Well the monitors cracked so the only way to have a look is to go out side so...shall we?" He gestured to the door and Amy jumped up, dragging Rory behind her. "Come on, Lets go, I want to see whats out there.!"  
Rory was his usual worried self. " Amy, what if it is an unbreathable atmousphere, or it has aliens or is overwhelmed with giant turtles or weeping angels or ice warriors or cybermen or, or, or-" Amy cut him off.  
"Don't be such a silly billy, I'm sure it's nothing like that!" and for once she was right.  
They stepped outside the TARDIS and smiled. they where outside a church. It had white roses everywhere and ribbons comming down from all sides. Out side, people were milling around, waiting to go in. It was a wedding. But whose?  
The doctor jumped up and gave a little squeal. Amy and Rory looked over to him, puzzeled. " Come on Pond's!, Its a wedding, so lets go, we are dressed, well a little shabbt but we will sit at the back. Come along!" He exclaimed hwn they looked suprised.  
"We have a wedding to attend!"  
With that he walked calmly up the stairs and followed the wedding guests that where trailing into the church already.  
Amy and Rory looked at each other and sighed. "Come on then" Rory said placing with arm out " if i may have the honour Mrs Pond"  
Amy looked at her handsome husbend and sighed a happy sigh. She would never look at anyone else, she always got the best deals. " Of course" she said in a mock british accent " i couldn't think of anything better "


End file.
